Under the Silver Sky
by semantics
Summary: We met when we were kids, but she has forgotten me now. I regret what could have been.   Extremely short oneshot fan fiction on the experimental side .


His parents are having a cocktail party so he takes the opportunity to sneak out as they are engaged in swindling the Minister of Magic in his father's favour.

On the grass hill somewhere in Wiltshire there sat a little blond hair boy. He was playing with a snitch when it flew out of his hand into the nearby bushes. He sat still, patiently waiting for it to return, but decided to go after it. As he walked into the bush, his silver eyes met with gentle brown ones.

Standing in front of him is a little girl, slightly taller than him and not wearing any robes. She had on a simple dress, and her brown curly hair is down, she is holding out the snitch to him.

"You have beautiful eyes," is the first thing she says to him. He looks down, he does not like his eyes.

He holds out his hand, and the snitch slowly flutters into it. He closes his hands around it and turns. He walks back to the river and sits down, the little girl follows.

"What is that curious little ball? Why does it fly?" She asks him after a few minutes.

"It's a snitch," he says, "it's for quidditch. It flies because that is how it was designed. That's what my father says."

"Oh," she smiles kindly at him, and he looks at her through his bangs. "Say, what is quidditch?"

Draco looks at her in disbelief, "it's the best sport in the world. When I enter Hogwarts, I'll definitely be a seeker, and then the captain for Slytherein."

"I don't understand," she looks puzzled. Draco shakes his head. The girl looks up in wonder. "The night sky is beautiful, isn't it? I love it the most, even though the day is pretty, too. But at night, even if it's dark, I feel connected to everyone in the world. It's all the same sky. That's what my father says."

Draco smiles. Their eyes connect again.

"Your eyes are like bright stars," she tells him.

"I am a Malfoy," he says quietly, "my eyes are the signature trait of the next heir."

"What's wrong with that?" She asks curiously. Draco sits there in deep thought, before he answers.

"Nothing... I just wonder what it'd be like to be someone else, like the boy who lived."

She looks at him funny, her curls bounce as she abruptly stands up.

"You're alive, and a boy," she points out. Draco laughs.

"No, no, I mean Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"He survived the Dark Lord's curse, he's famous."

She looks at him like he's crazy, then she asks cautiously, "Where is he now?"

"No one knows," Draco responds, "He disappeared immediately."

"How do you know he's lived?"

"Because my father said so."

She sits down again, and looks to the sky. Draco releases the snitch and it buzzes around them. The breeze picks up and she shivers. Draco took off his cloak and hands it to her.

"Thank you, but let's share," she says. Draco looks at her hesitately, but she already snuggled beside him.

"Who are you?" he asks her.

"Me?" She looks at him, Draco briefly asks Merlin to make him grow taller so that she'd be the one to look up at him.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>I wonder if she recalls our encounter? She never indicated it. There she is, laughing with her friends. Smiling at that stupid pot-face and weasel wonder.<p>

I grew taller as the years went by, she stopped growing when we were fourteen. She's so small, I can crush her hand in mine if I wanted to.

I was so happy when I saw her on the train during first year. We talked and I realized she doesn't recall who I am, so I decided to wait for her.

In the Great Hall, during the Sorting Hat ceremony, I wanted her to be in Slytherein with me, if not, her being a Ravenclaw is acceptable. But when she was sorted into Gryffindor, I was so mad. I didn't want to speak with her anymore.

She doesn't remember me. I was mean to her when we entered Hogwarts. She didn't remember me then and she's forgotten now.

My heart breaks everytime I regret what could have been.

Now I am the master of the household as my father is in Azkaban. My Malfoy heiritage has begun early. And I am doing the Dark Lord's deed, to end the shame my father has brought onto the family name.

I want to talk to her one last time before I go kill the old man... I want to fall asleep beside her, sharing my cloak which will cover us both.

"Hermione," I call. She turns around, but before she can see me I slip out of sight.

End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a reason why it's so short. I wanted to do the whole short and sweet theme. Inspired by <em>Starry Sky <em>episode 1, season one. Actually, the girl could have been Luna, too. Or even Ginny, but I'm a dramione fan :)**

**Honestly I could've developped it further, but I don't know how yet, so I'm putting this out there before I get back to it.**


End file.
